The automated determination of a database allocation of an entity can be used in a variety of data storage related projects. In addition, globalization may cause the consolidation of multiple systems. Specifically, systems and applications that can coexist on a single database system are merged to save costs in terms of administration, backups, maintenance, and staff. There is an ongoing trend in information technology to have centralized systems which are used from all company locations worldwide. With the growing number of systems, a lack of transparency of data allocation (i.e. data storage allocation) becomes a problem. For example, it may be difficult to determine how much data stored on a global system is associated with a particular country.